


wanted to be with you alone

by sadonsundays



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadonsundays/pseuds/sadonsundays
Summary: Jenna pulls a big, comfy blanket off the back of the couch and spreads it over the three of them with a smile.





	wanted to be with you alone

**Author's Note:**

> title by tears for fears

Jenna’s sitting in Josh’s lap on the couch. They’re sharing headphones and watching a video of an octopus escaping a glass jar.

Tyler’s across the room pouring a glass of water. 

It’s late.

Jenna giggles as Josh slips a hand under her shirt and over her tummy, tickling lightly.

Tyler smiles.

“Josh,” Jenna says, trying to sound stern but failing miserably.

“Sorry, sorry,” Josh says with a small giggle.

He places a hand on her skin again and rubs, more gently this time.

Jenna’s on her period and her cramps have been killer. She likes when one of the boys touches her stomach. 

“Please don’t stop,” Jenna sighs.

Josh laughs, says, “I won’t.”

Tyler walks over to them and settles on the other side of Josh, yawning loudly.

The couch Jenna and Tyler bought back in the spring is gigantic yet the three of them barely use the space.

Jenna pulls a big, comfy blanket off the back of the couch and spreads it over the three of them with a smile.

“Thanks love,” Tyler says.

“Thanks Jen,” Josh says.

He feels safe in their couch cuddle corner.

He takes a deep breath, lets it out through his nose.

He can feel Josh’s eyes on him.

“Hi Ty,” Josh whispers.

Tyler turns his head and noses at Josh’s shoulder, comforted by his scent.

“Hello,” Tyler responds, muffled.

“Bedtime?” Jenna asks.

Tyler shakes his head, frowning.

“You’re leaving tomorrow, wanna spend more time with you.”

Jenna giggles, soft.

“Baby, we live together. And we’re married. We see loads of each other.”

Josh murmurs an agreement, nudging him slightly. 

Tyler huffs, looking grumpy.

“Aww,” Jenna coos,”it’s okay. Let’s watch a movie?”

Josh lifts the hand not on Jenna, curls it through Tyler’s freshly showered hair.

“Would you like that?” He asks, cautious.

“Yes please,” Tyler responds. 

Jenna reaches for the remote and pulls up Netflix, scritching her nails through Josh’s newly shaved hair as she scrolls through the comedies.

There’s a cinnamon candle burning on the kitchen table that Tyler forgot to blow out.

He should go do that before he forgets.

His eyes droop.

Josh moves his hand to gently grip the back of Tyler’s neck. 

“You okay?” He asks, soft lips pressed to Tyler’s ear.

Tyler shivers at the touch and nods, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

He truly wants to stay awake but trying to muster the strength is exhausting. 

He closes his eyes.

He must doze because when he wakes the TV is off and the room is completely dark, save for the soft glow of the moon night light Jenna bought and placed on the kitchen counter.

Tyler pushes down the initial panic that comes from not waking in his bed, blinking his eyes rapidly in attempt to adjust to his surroundings.

His heart calms considerably when he registers Josh’s arm over him, chest pressed against his back. His breathing is steady, deep.

Tyler feels anchored, heart thrumming with love.

He lifts his head slightly, peering over his blanket to look for Jenna. He weakly smiles when he spots her in the other corner of the couch, fast asleep.

The clock on the oven reads 2:28AM.

Jenna’s flight isn’t until noon, there’s still time to make it to their actual bed.

Tyler pushes an elbow back gently against Josh.

He stirs, but barely.

“Hmm—?”

He sounds disoriented, tightening his arm around Tyler’s stomach.

Tyler almost feels bad for waking him but knows they’ll regret it if they sleep here. Josh’s neck will get sore and then he’ll be a grump and Tyler will feel awful.

So no, that’s not going to happen. 

“Josh, lets go upstairs.”

Tyler feels Josh shake his head as he mumbles, “Don’t wanna.”

Tyler moves a hand down his chest to squeeze Josh’s.

He tries again, “Joshie, come on.”

Josh’s breath heats Tyler’s skin as he asks, “Where’s Jenna?”

“Other side,” Tyler says as he sits up, “let’s wake her.”

Josh grumbles but sits up as well, rubbing at his eyes as Tyler stands. 

He makes his way over to his wife, smiling as he takes in her messy hair spread out over her pillow.

He taps her shoulder lightly as he whispers, “Baby.”

Jenna nuzzles further into her pillow, not opening her eyes. He gets down on a knee so he’s face level with her, brushing her hair away with a light touch.

“Jen,” he says.

He feels the warmth of Josh as he comes to stand behind him. 

"Jenna," Tyler tries again. 

She doesn't stir.

Tyler looks up at Josh.

“I’ll get her,” Josh says, voice sleepy and cracked. 

Tyler pulls the flannel blanket back so Josh can move down and lift Jenna up-- bridal style and so, so careful.

“Wha-“ Jenna mumbles, groggy.

“Time for bed, Jen.”

“Tyler?” She sighs. 

“Right behind you, love,” Tyler responds. 

They make their way upstairs to the master bedroom, soft light from the lamp on the end table guiding their way.

Josh turns and pushes the door open with his back, mindful of Jenna's feet as he passes through the threshold. 

It's cool in the bedroom. They don't turn on any lights.

Tyler is so tired.

Josh lays Jenna down gently on one side of the bed as Tyler crawls in the other. 

“Thank you babe,” Jenna mutters, words slightly slurred.

Josh leans down and kisses her hair.

“Go back to sleep,” he whispers. 

“Josh,” Tyler says.

Tyler moves to the middle of the mattress and pats the empty side next to him.

“Come here.”

Josh walks around the king size mattress and slides in, cuddling up to Tyler's back as he spoons Jenna.

Comfortable and safe between the two people he loves most, Tyler‘s lulled back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jenna's halloween weekend instagram story when she left ty at home. josh was with him and you can't tell me different


End file.
